


Still Craving Your Kiss.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Vinyl (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Back Together Maybe, Heartbreak, Kissing, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Angst, Rough Kissing, Sadness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unhappy marriages, Unhealthy Relationships, Working things out, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just needed a moment.</p><p>Just one to try and convince her to come home, and forget about all this.</p><p>He didn't want them to be over. To know for the rest of his life he'd lost her because he couldn't keep it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Need to See You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guy's enjoy this.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He just needed a moment.

Just one to try and convince her to come home, and forget about all this.

He didn't want them to be over. To know for the rest of his life he'd lost her because he couldn't keep it together.

Dark brown eyes looked at the pictures of their home. The guitar he'd gotten for his birthday sticking halfway through their TV.

"What are these?"

He heard her coming across the floor. Heeled shoes clicking against the hardwood floor, as she turned the corner. Long hair pulled back, looking just as beautiful as ever. Vibrant.

"It reminds me why I'm here."

She sounded so hateful. So angry, his hands ripped the first one down before she was hurrying toward him.

"Take your hands off of my things."

"You have this shit up for our kids to see?"

Slender hands were grabbing at the photo he was holding.

"Is this what you want Dev?"

"No, it isn't."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, what do you want hmm?"

"I wanted you. A life."

She was close, close enough he could smell the perfume lacing soft, supple flesh. Hazel green eyes staring up at him, as he moved closer. Lips ghosting against her own, as his hands took her face between them. Thumbs brushing against her cheeks,touching her for the first time since she'd left.

"I want you Home. I want our children home."

She hesitates for just a moment, lips brushing his own as if she's going to kiss him before she pulls away.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinners terrible.

Its not the food.

Its not even Ingrid going on and on about her new boyfriend.

Its because Devons not there.

He calls her at 1am five times. Before she answers sleepily, voice softer than a whisper breathed into the phone.

"I need to see you Dev."

"Richie, its One in the morning you woke the kids up."

"I just-I need to see you Dev please?"

He sounds desperate.

He knows he does, but he is, he feels broken, and like the worlds falling all around him.

"Okay. Meet me out front in ten minutes. Don't be late."


	2. Wait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just tried to hold onto it. I Didn’t want it to touch you. But it didn’t work. But I tried."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Version of 01 x 09 scene.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He'd been standing there waiting.

Dark eyes staring toward the neon lights, passing cars, anything except the entrance to the Hotel.

He hated that she was here.

That their kids were here.

But she needed her space.

He knew she did.

But it still hurt like hell every time he thought about her not being at home.

Not being able to kiss her, touch her, hell, even fucking speak to her these days without her getting angry or spitting venomous words in his face.

He fucked up. He knew he had but, how long was she gonna stay angry?

She was speaking. 

_Venom._

But he said nothing. 

"You woke the kids up."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to see you. Talk to you."

She looked beautiful. Even now with not an ounce of make up on her face.

"What is it?"

How could he tell her?

"I killed someone. It was an accident, but, me and..... It was my hands. I lied, tried to cover it up because...."

He stopped for a moment, seeing her face frozen in a look he'd never seen before now.

"I just tried to hold onto it. I Didn’t want it to touch you. But it didn’t work. But I tried."

Devon was standing there, but not saying anything. Just staring at him, eyes wide, and looking surprised and, upset all at the same time.

"Can you see what I'm trying to do?"

_Silent._

He turned, arms hugged around himself heading across the street.

"Richie wait!"


	3. Your Sweetness Is My Weakness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her hand slips away from his, fingers running over the leather of his jacket.
> 
> Touching him for the first time again in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He waits downstairs while she gets dressed.

Before they head somewhere. Somewhere to talk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want this bullshit to touch our Home."

His hand runs through his hair for a moment.

Her hand covers his own, comforting him.

"You should have told me," she says, eyes meeting his own.

She knows she fucked up now. Knows that leaving him when he needed her was the last thing she should have done.

His thumb brushes over her hand. Dark eyes filled with emotion, as she squeezes his hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither them talk for a while.

Just sit together.

Smoke a few cigarettes.

Like they used to do.

Like before.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They leave together, walking side by side down the street.

"Dev," he says, as if testing the waters.

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said, I meant every word."

She stops suddenly, fingers pulling at his hands as she pulls closer to him.

Green eyes staring up at him.

"You thought you were doing the right thing."

Her hand slips away from his, fingers running over the leather of his jacket.

Touching him for the first time again in weeks.

"We'll figure this out, we did before and we'll do it again."

She doesn't want this to be over. Doesn't want to lose her Husband, her family.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hands move over her, taking her face between them, as she pushes on the tips of her toes closing the gap of space between them as their lips meet.


	4. I'll Always Need You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _She was the woman behind the man. I'd be good at that._
> 
> " _You shouldn't be behind anybody._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Once the final chapters posted I will be posting more Devon/Richie fics!
> 
> The show might be over (hopefully not) but the magic of fanfiction shall keep it alive!
> 
> I'll be updating Can You Hear Me? Some time this coming week as well.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

" _She was the woman behind the man. I'd be good at that._

" _You shouldn't be behind anybody._ "

Her fingers run along his chest, teasing through darkened chest hair, as she curls beside him on the bed. Hand running along his side, touching him, she's missed these moments. Missed them just being together like this.

His fingers run through her hair, as she lays her head on his chest. 

"I love you," she says, words whispered, no more than a breath of air as she clings to him. She feels like crying, like sobbing hysterically until she can't cry anymore but she can't.

She doesn't want this to destroy them.

Doesn't want a mistake to take him away from her, from their kids.

"I love you too," he says, before placing a kiss on the top of her hair. 

She doesn't say anything, just pulls back, until she's on her knees on the bed. Sheet fallen away from soft, fragile curves.

Neither of them speak, because they know each other well enough to read each other. See each other's thoughts behind their eyes, hear it in each other's tone of voice.

He reaches out, fingers grasping onto her hips and pulling her to him.

She doesn't want this moment to end.

Doesn't want this feeling between them to fade and die like it almost had.

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

She moans feeling him inside her, hips moving beneath her, as she leans against him.

Head tilted back, lost in the endless trail of kisses on neck, chest, everywhere.

She can feel him, feel the rhythm of their bodies moving together. Nails grasped into his shoulders, moaning, panting, gasping feeling his movements becoming rougher, harder, and oh god it's exactly what she needed.

 _He's_ what she needed. Not some boy toy, not a stranger, she needed him. 

She'd always need him even if she didn't say it, she knew he knew.


	5. Two Hearts One Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you going?"
> 
> "To fix this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Final chapter!
> 
> Set against S01 X EP09 Rock and Roll Queen
> 
> Now I will be writing more Vinyl fics so the stories shall continue.
> 
> Richie and Devon are my favorite to write, but if you guys have any requests for pairings from the show you wanna see fics of feel free.
> 
> Big thank you to @Noktuo because you get the Vinyl love ♥
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She's awake when the first few rays of sunlight creep into the small, enclosed space.

It's something shes missed even if she'd been too proud to admit it to him.

_Waking up to him._

Feeling his arm around her, his fingers against her skin. 

That sense of safety, and love, all from a single touch she'd been aching for.

They've shared a lifetime together in the short years they've called their Marriage.

Children.

Love.

A beautiful home.

They'd built their dream, and yet there'd always been that shadow hanging over them.

That fucking shadow of darkness that threatened to ruin everything they'd built in an instance.

She doesn't want to lose this, doesn't want to lose _him._

But she can't help but feel like someday she will.

Feel the anxiety that someday, they won't be able to recover and simply work things out and keep their dream alive.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She can feel the tears running down her face, as she curls closer to him.

Dark hair splayed out across his chest.

_You promised._

But promises always had a way of falling away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She barely even feels him wake up, just his arms holding her, fingers running through her hair.

The press of his lips on the top of her head, and the gentle shush of his words as she clings to him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

They stay like that for a while.

Two bodies intertwined, and lost in one another until darkness seeps into the room and blue neon lights from nearby signs soon after.

Before he pulls away and eases out of bed. Dressing in silence as she watches him moving around the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix this."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Thats when he takes the deal.

Agrees to their terms and breaks every "code" he'd ever believed in.

Because he doesn't want to lose what they have.

Doesn't want to his kids to grow up without a daddy and Devon to be alone.

His fingers brush over the Polaroid in his office of his guitar sticking out of the TV.

Listening to the ring, ring, ring, on the other end of the phone before someone answers.

"Yeah, Yeah, I wanna take the deal."


End file.
